


Away with the Nargles

by ruthy4vrsmoaked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy4vrsmoaked/pseuds/ruthy4vrsmoaked
Summary: For the followers of Searching for the Perfect Husband, this little Theo/Luna story is an extension of chapter 23. The pageant ended. Theo is worried that Luna might not choose him, in the end.





	Away with the Nargles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magzillasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magzillasaurus/gifts).



> To celebrate my Magzillasaurus' birthday this week, I wrote this little side piece about her favourite pairing TheoLuna.
> 
> A little thank you for her relentless beta work on my writings.
> 
> The title is of her own creation.

Theo waited with the men for their witches to return, but he was so nervous that standing quietly on his feet appeared to be impossible.

 

“Nott, you’re driving me nuts with your pacing.” Blaise laid a heavy hand on the man’s shoulder, effectively restricting him from further walking.

 

The pacing stopped but the fidgeting started.

 

“Theo, what’s your fucking problem? I’m dealing already with an overactive blond, you are one of the few who’s assured of his witch.”

 

“What if Luna rethinks?”

 

“Are you afraid one of her nargles will turn her thoughts around?”

 

“Can they do that?”

 

“Mate, there are no nargles!”

 

“Luna told me they exist…”

 

“Do you believe that crap she spouts?”

 

“It’s not because  _ you  _ can’t see it, that it doesn’t exist.” Theo looked accusingly at his friend. Until proven otherwise, he didn’t rule anything out...

 

“I don’t know what you’ve been smoking lately, Theo, but it’s messing with your brain, buddy.” Blaise shook his head, seeing a blonde head approach in the distance. The witches strolled back to them, radiant, “I see my blonde, I guess yours isn’t far away…” The tanned wizard left him to meet his girl and Theo resumed his pacing…

 

"Hello, my love." Her singing voice startled him. She didn't approach him like the others, but had taken a broad curve and neared him from behind. Scaring the shit out of him and he was already at the end of his wits.

 

“Luna…” He shook like a leaf. “I loved your act, you can sing so beautifully…”

 

"Oh, Daphne also has a lovely voice… I enjoyed her song as much."

 

“I’m more fond of yours…”

 

“What do you want to do, dear Theo?”

 

“Whatever you wish.” He would follow her into the sunset if she decided to walk to it…

 

“Let’s go for a walk outside, the plimpies are dying for some green…”

 

-oOo-

 

She apparated them into the open fields around her home, opening her arms and turning around, relaxed. He stood by and watched, in awe.

 

“Theo, I sense you are conflicted, baby. Tell me, what is going on in your mind?”

 

“I… Am I good enough for you?”

 

“Theo, my dear Theo, where do those dark clouds come from?”

 

“I’m not as wealthy as Draco, I don’t have the flare to charm everyone like Blaise, nor am I the hero like Potter...”

 

"Theo, you have a heart that wants to do good. You've been misguided in your youth, but since we met, I haven't seen anything other than a wizard that wants to be gentle. I trust the Plimpies, they would never follow you if they sensed darkness in your soul."

 

“Luna…”

 

“You worry too much, baby. What I need is you at my side, a place to sleep and something to eat. I would love to explore the world, look for all the nifflers and murtlaps we can find…” She pushed him behind her, forcing him to dance in circles with her, “Theo, darling, money is only to make our lives a little better, but it doesn’t buy me happiness. Your smile does…”

 

“You make it sound so simple,” He stopped and pulled her to him, “Would you like to stay here or can I show you my manor so you can choose where we live?”

 

"I love my dad, and I want to keep visiting him often, he'll be so lonely otherwise. However, my home is where you are…" Luna danced in his arms, in a sing-song tone.

 

“I’m still wondering what I have done, for heavens sake, to deserve you.” He kissed her gently, cupping her face between his hands.

 

She returned to the moment with a dreamy look, “Show me your home, Theobear…”

 

-oOo-

 

It was a trip of seconds before the couple landed in a cold Manor, the dusty air was the evidence that it was barely inhabited.

 

“It’s quite cold…” She walked cautiously through the chilly halls, “It lacks love.”

 

“My father wasn’t one for those emotions, Luna.”

 

“Your mother died too soon, like mine, right?”

 

“Yes, please don’t ask me how…”

 

“Don’t worry…” She gave him a soft smile, “I’m not letting any Blibbering Humdinger hurt you.”

 

The solemn interior of the grand ballroom was barely lit by the sunlight. Running to the ceiling-high windows, she gave a firm push at the curtains to let the daylight enter the room. "The colours of this room are so sad, Theo. This should be the centre of your home, but it exudes sadness…"

 

“What would you suggest?”

 

“A new colour on the walls, add many flowers, and I would love to change the furniture into something cosy. Remember Hermione’s living room? We should transform this into that type of homey…”

 

“No big dining table?”

 

“Forcing me to use the amplifying spell so I can ask if it the meal tastes good?”

 

Theo broke in laughter, “Or to ask for the salt?”

 

Luna giggled, hand against her lips.

 

Theo took her hand, walking her up the first floor towards his bedroom, “This is where I sleep?”

 

“No wonder you think you’re not worth it. I would grow depressed too… You need other wall decoration, a fluffy bed and tons of pixie dust.” Taking her wand out, the first thing she conjured was a pair of huge pillows out of the pitiful set at the head of the bed.

 

The bedspread turned from dull grey into vivid light green, “Your house colours but not so overwhelmingly dark.”

 

“Love, do continue…”

 

She stopped transfiguring to open the large windows, "This room needs fresh air, Theo!" Her wand appeared once more, and all his dull grey was magically turned into darker shades of grey, combined with white and a touch of mint green.

 

In the meantime he enlarged the bed, hoping she would stay tonight already… These past few weeks, they had been snogging in the little house he rented, not far from Diagon Alley. Nothing more beyond some patting over the clothes, much unlike Draco and Blaise he thought. He feared if he pushed her too quickly into more intimate things, that he might scare her off. Push her away from him. Rather wait patiently until the timing was right than to ask for too much and end up empty-handed.

 

But he didn’t want to live in that small place with her, he pictured her here. Breathing new life into this place and erasing the centuries-old dictatorship of his father and all the Nott’s before him. Bringing back to life, the times when his mother used to live in this house. A home full of love, laughter and joy. If someone could revive this happiness, that person was Luna.

 

Let his house be invaded by pixie dust, nargles, plimpies, he didn't care… Her home was wherever he was, she said. Well, to him it was precisely the other way around. 

 

In fact, if Luna preferred to live with her father in that house that barely could withstand a fair wind, he would find a way to adjust. 

 

“Pfff, for now, this will be enough,” running towards the bed, Luna jumped into the thick duvet, arms wide open.

 

He paced cautiously, afraid to scare her off.

 

The blonde, however, was having none of it. With a sharp tug, she pulled him to her, and he fell on top, pushing her down onto the mattress. Pressing a series of kisses over his face, giggling in between, carefree.

 

He didn't smile. He memorised every inch of her joyful face, trying with determined effort to ignore the waves of primal need. 

 

She kissed him, taking him by surprise. Hands holding the back of his head tightly in place. A tentative tongue shyly searching for an entrance. 

 

“Luna…”

 

“It’s okay, Theobear. We have waited long enough.”

 

He kissed her passionately, conveying in that one embrace what he felt for her. She plucked at his shirt, eager to touch his bare skin. Impatiently, he ripped it off his body, buttons flying all over the room as small bullets.

 

Luna got rid of her dress, her hair draping around her shoulders in a waterfall of blond curls. Shortly followed by her brassiere.

 

Theo’s mouth fell open. As if it was the first time he ogled a bare bosom. She wasn’t heavily built, but it was the least of his worries.

 

She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, "You can touch them, you know? They don't bite, and it doesn't hurt." 

 

His adorable face was amazing to watch. He cupped and weighed. Thumb ghosting over a pebbled nub, fingers cupping the mound.

 

It was the beginning of his worshipping, hesitantly kissing and caressing, hoping he made all the right moves to give her pleasure. 

 

To the point, she took control because he was going too slow for her taste. Vanishing his bottoms, she made short shrift of her own knickers and sank onto his hardness with a sigh of satisfaction.

 

He wanted to go slow, languid movements full of caresses and stroking. She pushed him to his limits, riding wild on his hips until her moves were restricted after he flipped them.

 

Theo stretched her arms above her head and resumed his soft and gentle lovemaking. Till she wiggled and whimpered, begging for more. In the end, both were breathless and fulfilled. She purred like a satisfied cat, he kept kissing her with devotion.

 

"Let us get dressed and join the party at the Leaky." It was as if her batteries were reloaded in seconds. Luna jumped out of bed and gathered her dress, restoring it to its former glory. She might have taken it off a little rougher than planned. Her knickers were gone, but in her bag, she found a replacement. She almost forwent of them but refrained from such audacious move in a last-second thought.

 

“We can stay here…”

 

“We have to celebrate with the others, Theobear… We love each other and how can we rejoice in this better than with our friends?”

 

“You love me?”

 

“Oh, you little idiot. Of course, I do! Now, get dressed. I want to dance!”

 

Who was he to deny her anything?

 

-oOo-

 

The party was at full throttle as they arrived. Theo embraced Blaise upon arrival, feeling his chest being shaken from the heavy pats on the back. Daphne was more gentle in her greeting, smiling softly at the pair.

 

Hermione and Draco were nowhere to be seen, so they joined the table of a snogging Pansy and Ron, and a smiling Ginny who mocked her brother for the lack of air…

 

“There’s another couple who can’t stay away from each other.”

 

“They need a bed, haha.”

 

Theo held her by the waist and pulled her to him while she circled her arms around his neck. The tune played softly in the background, and they bounced slowly, caught in their own world.

 

“Tell me again, the words…”

 

“I love you, Theobear.”

 

“My dear Luna Lovegood soon to be Nott, I love you.” 


End file.
